Garnet/Design
Design Garnet 2012 PrePilot.png|Design pre-pilota dal poster di tardo 2012. Garnet 2013 PrePilot.png|Design pre-pilota dal poster di inizio 2013. PilotGarnet by Koo.png|Design nel Pilota. Garnet Post-Pilot by 뱀파이어 쿠키.png|Design post-pilota dal poster del 2013. GarnetGU.png|Design in "L'universo di Garnet" chille tid garnet.png|Garnet sotto forma umana durante il sogno di Steven in "Sogno rivelatore". CHILETIDGARNET.png|Versione a colori di Garnet sotto forma umana in "Sogno rivelatore". What Are Gems Chibi Garnet.png|Versione chibi di Garnet da "Cosa sono le Gemme?", "Come vengono create le Gemme?", e "La fusione". Garnet - Baby.png|L'interpretazione di Steven di come sarebbe Garnet da neonata in "Come vengono create le Gemme?" Garnet YMAM 2.png|Primo design semplificato di Garnet dal flashback in "Tua madre e la mia". Garnet_your_mother_and_mine_palette.png|Secondo design semplificato di Garnet dal flashback in "Tua madre e la mia". Garnet in Dove Self-Esteem Project x Steven Universe.png|Garnet nel corto "We Deserve to Shine" del Dove Self-Esteem Project. Design videogiochi GarnetATL-1.png|Garnet in Attacco alla Luce. Save The Light Garnet by Pearl.png|Garnet in Save the Light. Screen Shot 2016-08-28 at 8.16.30 pm.png|Garnet in CN Superstar Soccer: Goal!!!. GarnetLittleBigPlanet.png|Garnet nel DLC di LittleBigPlanet 3. Outfit KingRev.png|Garnet che indossa il Vestito da compleanno da "I compleanni non finiscono mai". GolfPants.png|Garnet che indossa i vecchi pantaloni da golf di Greg in "Un sogno da incubo". Jacket Garnet Redo.png|Garnet che indossa il vecchio giubbotto di Greg in "Capodanno". GarnetTraining.png|Abiti da allenamento di Garnet in "L'universo di Garnet". Garnet Bowtie Revisited.png|Garnet che indossa uno smoking in "Il ristorante di Steven". Garnet_Wedding_Outfit.png|Garnet che indossa il suo abito da sposa durante il suo matrimonio in Le Crystal Gems Rigenerazioni Original Garnet by NintendoSoul.png|Garnet quando si fonde per la prima volta in "La risposta". Garnet - War Time.png|La rigenerazione di Garnet in "Tua madre e la mia" e "Una Rosa senza spine" durante la Ribellione (sebbene durante il raggio di luce corruttrice, rendendo la palette effettiva non completamente chiara). sketch-1574013610086.png|Garnet del passato come vista nel merchandise di Steven Universe Garnet - Old Timey S2.png|La rigenerazione di Garnet in "Il diario di Buddy" e nel quadro in "I compleanni non finiscono mai". Garnetdaycolorregen.png|Una delle vecchie rigenerazioni di Garnet, vista per la prima volta in "L'incontro tra mamma e papà", "Dobbiamo parlare", e brevemente in "Greg il babysitter". Garnet Debut Table.png|La rigenerazione di Garnet da "Gemma lucente" a La Terra è in pericolo. Comparsa nuovamente in "Una Rosa senza spine". GarnetSeason3.png |La rigenerazione di Garnet da "Capitolo Finale" a Il Ballo. Garnet-NewGen 2.png|Rigenerazione Attuale Trasformazioni GiantHands.png|Garnet con la mano trasformata, come visto per la prima volta in "Steven e gli Stevens" e più recentemente in "Una nuova Crystal Gem". GarnetSteven.png|Garnet trasformata in Steven in "Le stranezze di Beach City". BeachRev.png|Completo da spiaggia in "L'unione fa la forza". Life jacket garnet.png|Garnet con giubbotto salvagente in "Sogno rivelatore". Deformazioni Ruby-sized Garnet.png|Una delle trasformazioni di Garnet in "Verso lo zoo". Big ol' Garnet.png|Una delle trasformazioni di Garnet in "Verso lo zoo". ant garnet.png|Una delle trasformazioni di Garnet in "Verso lo zoo". Weird_transformation_of_garnet.png|Una delle trasformazioni di Garnet in "Verso lo zoo". Palette di colori Garnet Regeneration.png|Palette giorno. Garnet Night Palette.png|Palette notte. Garnet Twilight Palette.png|Palette crepuscolo. en:Garnet/Designs hu:Gránát/Modellek pt-br:Garnet/Designs tr:Garnet/Dizayn Categoria:Dalla A alla Z Categoria:Gallerie Design Categoria:Da aggiornare ATI